Better Late than Never
by littlesun
Summary: I never liked Rita Skeeter. My muses surprised me completely, when they brought me a fluffy bunny story, where Skeeter is a hero. Severus and Harry are the main characters, though. Oneshot. Rated for some swearing. Post OotP. Beta: KAngelic80


Summary: I never liked Rita Skeeter. My muses surprised me completely, when they brought me a fluffy bunny story, where Skeeter is a hero (kind of). Oneshot. Rated for some swearing. Post OotP.

Beta reader: KAngelic80. Thank you very much!

Better Late than Never

Rita hated moving.

She detested moving generally, and she hated moving into a smaller, poorer flat even more.

Damn it!

You-Know-Who was back – he had been back the whole year, apparently, exactly as the annoying brat had been claiming. Nobody had believed Potter, and everyone had clapped their hands over Rita's articles about the brat. But now, everything was different.

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back_, everyone kept saying fearfully, _she lied to us_. And then they looked at Rita, as if it was her fault that they found out the truth only now. As if she was the one to blame; as if her articles were to be blamed. It was a newspaper, for Merlin's sake, not the Holy Bible!

Well, had Rita believed in what she wrote, which might have made her articles more convincing. And yes, she might have slandered Potter a bit more than he deserved. So what? People wanted their sensations and she had given them. And now she was the bad one.

There were less topics and tasks to write about for her all of sudden. Less articles published meant less money. Less money meant the need for a cheaper flat.

Damn it!

Rita took one more stack of old note books and put it into a box more fiercely than necessary. Good, this table was finally empty. To be sure, she bowed and checked insides of the massive piece of furniture. Oh. There was something fallen behind the drawers. Some note book. Rita dug it out with difficulty, curious as a cat.

She sat at the table, taking a sip of her growing-cold coffee, and opened the note book. She pensively thumbed through it. It was quite old. Some six or seven years, it must have been. It was before she bought her favourite scribbling quill. These notes were taken in her scrawl. She leafed through, feeling untypically melancholic.

Suddenly, her eyes widened. She stared at the last notes she had once taken in the notebook.

_Harry James P. _

_looks exactly like James_

_living Surrey Little Whinging _

_fat Uncle and horsey Aunt, brat cousin_

_Potter yelled at ("freak")! dirty! bruises! abused!?_

_contact Dumbl. or McGon.??_

Rita read the short notes twice over. She couldn't remember taking them.

It was impossible. She couldn't have forgotten something like that. She had found the perfect material for a perfect article. Rita knew she would never have let it slip. And still. She never wrote such an article. She couldn't remember finding the boy at all. Potter must have been about eight or nine back then. Rita pursed her lips in concentration.

Well, apparently, she had been Obliviated. It was the only reasonable explanation. She went to Dumbledore or McGonagall _before_ – stupid, stupid! – she wrote her article, and they must have erased her memory.

Rita smiled victoriously. The last time her concern for the boy had overruled her professionalism. Well, she wasn't the softy girl she used to be. She was going to write the article now. She would get extra money, plus, as Potter's saviour, she would get easily back into the good graces of the public, which would bring more work and galleons for her later. And if she wrote and published it quickly enough, she even might stop the infernal packing!

If Potter was still abused, that is.

***

Damn it!

Rita had been flying around Little Whinging in Surrey for ages, but she hadn't even spotted the brat yet. It took her days to find the right house – as she could only search with help of her old note "_fat Uncle and horsey Aunt, brat cousin". _

Now that she had the right house, a fat lot of good it did to her. There was a shield around the house and garden, like a big invisible bubble all over the property. Thanks to her Animagus form, she could at least watch from above what was happening in the garden – nothing much, sadly. As a human she would only see a high fence.

Rita nearly called it a night, as her wings were really starting to ache, when the two Muggles, Potter's Aunt and Uncle, came into the garden, and sat with their drinks at a garden table. Rita snickered to herself. The man wasn't _fat_, he was hideously obese. _Horsey_ still suited to the woman, though.

She strained her sensitive ears to hear what the Muggles were talking about. However, they spoke in hushed tones, as if in fear that they would be overheard. Rita's black beetle eyes narrowed. She knew this tone. It was the tone of voice that had always been giving the _best _information.

It was no good. In the five minutes that passed, she couldn't catch one single word. Rita decided, against her previous plans, to change back into her human form and try some eavesdropping spells from her – rather wide – portfolio instead. She selected a dark corner of the neighbouring garden, flew down, changed and took out her wand, deciding what spell would serve her the best for this occasion.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind. She yelped.

Her wand was gently but firmly taken away by an invisible hand. "What do we have here?" a silky voice inquired. The soft quality of voice didn't go together well with the menacing undertone.

Rita struggled against the man, trying to turn around. Abruptly, she was released. She took one look into the pale face before her. "Snape!"

***

Severus' guarding duty had been calm, so far, as every single one since beginning of the summer had been. Potter kept staying in the house, he had never come out into the garden, nor had he tried to leave the property. It suited Severus just fine. The guarding was boring as it was, there was no need to observe Potter playing in the garden or even to have to force him back if the brat tried to wander outside the fence. The little menace had been actually following the orders he had gotten from Dumbledore.

Suddenly, a witch materialised not further than three steps from Severus!

He – under invisibility charm – jumped and nearly yelped in surprise. Who was she?

The witch was pulling out her wand. Severus reacted promptly by grabbing the woman and disarming her. Then he allowed her to turn around.

Skeeter!

Severus unmasked himself, and groaned inwardly. That was exactly that they needed. The most nosy woman in Britain finding out about Potter's address. Well, at least she wasn't a Death-Eater. As far as they knew anyway.

"What are you doing here?" Skeeter had the gall to ask.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he handed her the question back. She pursed her lips and lifted her pointy chin in a defiant gesture.

"Just as well," Severus gave her a cold smile. He pulled his wand in a swift motion and hissed, "Legilimens."

Severus retrieved information from her mind, frowning. The good point was that Skeeter wasn't a Death-Eater, he was sure now. The bad point... Was Potter abused at home? He knew the boy's family was odd, he had seen it in the Occlumency lessons. Normally, Muggles punished their children by slapping them, or with a belt, as far as Severus' knew. Using a dog to scare a child was odd, but one wouldn't call it abuse, would he? As long as parents didn't overdo the punishments – as Lucius Malfoy tended to do to Draco – or they didn't punish them without any reason – as Severus' drunk of a father used to do - Severus saw nothing wrong with corporal punishment. Then again, he had been told by several that his opinion in this area was distorted, due to his own sad experience.

It would be best to present the problem to Albus and Minerva, just as Skeeter had concluded in her notes. His shift was about to end in about half an hour anyway. He would simply take the infernal journalist to Hogwarts with him, so that she would become someone else's responsibility.

"How long have you suspected that the boy is abused?" he asked Skeeter, who still had a slightly dazed look and was rubbing her temples. She shrugged.

"How old are those notes?" Severus pressed. "How long have your being spying around here?" He only got another shrug of shoulders in response.

"Fine," he spat angrily, "I can wait for answers until we're in Hogwarts."

"No!" Skeeter exclaimed. Severus gave her his trademark sneer and raised eyebrow, as if to say she should better have some very good reason if she wanted to change his decision.

"The notes are several years old, alright?" the witch rushed to explain. "From before Potter even started attending Hogwarts. I must have taken it to Dumbledore and gotten Obliviated."

Severus' eyebrow went even higher. What kind of lie was this? It was so absurd that it actually might be true. Why should she lie, after all. Maybe Skeeter had gone to Albus all those years ago, the Headmaster had found there was no case of abuse here, and then erased her memories to keep Potter's address secret.

"Look," Skeeter kept talking, seeing Severus' mistrust, "all I wanted was to cast an eavesdropping charm on the Muggles, to try to decide if there still was an abuse case going on, alright?"

Well, Severus considered, it couldn't harm to overhear the Muggles' talk. So, he nodded at the journalist, and cast a Vampire's ear charm.

"_... maybe a bit too hard," Petunia said. Her voice was as unpleasant as Severus remembered from childhood._

"_Nonsense," the walrus grunted, "he got no more than normally. He's just a lazy freak."_

"_He can't stand on the leg, though. Maybe I should take him to a doctor tomorrow. We will say he fell down the stairs." _

Severus was growing worried. A quick glance at Skeeter found her staring at him with wide open eyes.

"_The freaks said the boy mustn't leave our property," the fat man answered grumpily. "The doc would have to come here. Who would pay for that?"_

"We have to do something!" Skeeter urged. Severus hissed at her to shut up. Too late. He missed Petunia's answer.

The Muggles fell silent for a while, sipping their coffee. Severus gritted his teeth. No need to rush, they only had an injured child in the house, so why not enjoy an evening cup of hot coffee.

"_Contact that freak Headmaster, Petunia" the fat Muggle said in a voice that indicated he had made his decision. "Write him the boy injured himself and that five weeks here have been enough. They should take him someplace else for the rest of the summer."_

"_What if the boy says – " Petunia objected._

"_He won't," the walrus cut her off with finality. "I will have a word with him."_

Severus and Rita watched the pair get back inside. "What now?" the witch asked again. Severus considered the possibilities.

"First, you give me your word that you won't publish any article yet," Severus demanded.

Skeeter frowned and hesitated for a minute, but then she nodded. "You have my word."

Severus nodded. "Now, we'll do nothing," he informed Skeeter. "We wait till Potter's aunt informs Dumbledore, and then we'll see what the Headmaster is going to do. There's a chance it will be me who will be sent for Potter."

"You think I'll just go home and sit there?" Skeeter objected indignantly.

Severus smirked at her. "You'll go home and think of a safe and foolproof way to keep the knowledge about Potter's situation even in case we are Obliviated. Something discreet, as we don't want to announce it to anyone yet."

Skeeter turned pensive and then nodded. She sighed. "This should have been my big article. My big comeback to graces," she said sadly. "Damn Muggles!"

Severus was, for some reason, feeling particularly generous. "If this comes to nothing, Skeeter, I'll tell you a story or two about Potter's school escapades," he offered. "Now leave, before someone comes to replace me in duty." He handed her back her wand.

Skeeter looked at him hopefully, and then Apparated away.

***

Severus was pacing in his quarters. He felt nervous about Potter's situation and he hated feeling nervous because of Potter. Damn it! He disliked the boy. So, why couldn't he get him out of his mind?

After a second glass of wine, Severus realised that most of all he was disturbed by Albus' behaviour. The man very obviously had gotten Petunia's message, as the next morning he rushed away from breakfast and left the school. Albus failed to mention the reason, though. Curious as Severus was, he followed the old wizard, Apparated to the Little Whinging - invisible, of course - and waited. Albus left the house about half an hour later. Alone.

Supposedly, there was nothing suspicious about it. It wouldn't do to transport the boy just after healing him a broken leg or other injuries he might have. It was wise to plan the transport carefully, too, to minimize the risks. The whole day and the next one passed, though, and Albus still hadn't mentioned anything.

Severus wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. He formed a plan quickly. Tomorrow was Saturday, and Minerva would be in Albus' office for the Saturday brunch they had traditionally shared for years. Minerva was always protective of her Gryffindors, so she should be helpful to Severus' plan.

***

"As I said, Albus, now that my true loyalties were exposed to the Dark Lord, and I can no longer contribute to the Order as a spy, I can be the most useful to our cause by teaching Potter Occlumency and Defence." Severus finished his carefully prepared speech. There, all nice and logical, and not one single word about abuse. Severus observed his listeners carefully. Minerva was frowning and Albus seemed pensive.

"You said Harry was helpless in Occlumency," Minerva was first to object.

"The boy didn't even try," Severus told her, "he was lazy and preferred to run around with his friends, plus he was curious about the dreams the Dark Lord kept sending him and didn't want them to stop. Now, however, without regular classes and without his friends diverting his attention, it's an ideal time to try again."

Minerva hesitated. She glanced at Albus, but the old wizard didn't seem like sharing his opinion yet. So, after a pause Minerva continued, "Harry had a rough year, and the death of Sirius Black was hard on him. And you never treated him very nice, Severus. Maybe he needs rest more than anything else."

"The change of scenery can only do him good," Severus responded easily, he was prepared for this objection. "Wouldn't you think he might appreciate to have a castle to run in and several wizards to talk to, after being a prisoner to his relatives' house for five weeks now?"

Severus raised his hand to forestall Minerva's inevitable argument, and continued, "if we moved him in secrecy, nobody would have reason to look for the boy here."

"I agree with Severus," Albus contributed to the discussion for the first time, "as we know, from the time Severus still spied on Voldemort, that Voldemort is still very interested in the link between himself and Harry, it is only prudent to try to teach Harry Occlumency again."

Five minutes later, details were agreed on, and Severus was leaving the Headmaster's office. He should feel victorious; he had achieved what he wanted, after all. The fact that the abuse of the boy was mentioned by no one, though, left a creepy feeling in his stomach.

***

Harry was really starting to hate Dumbledore. The man had fucked up his childhood, practically admitted that he had _known_ the Dursleys were bitchy to Harry, only to send him there again. What the hell?

The Dursleys turned out to be even worse this year; Vernon had had some trouble at work and for the first time he started actually beating Harry – Vernon or Petunia's slap here and there before hadn't been worth counting as beatings, the only one trashing Harry used to be Dudley.

And Dumbledore? He had danced into the house three days ago, healed Harry's broken leg and belt welts, and he freaking _left_! As if it was normal being treated like that. What the hell was the old idiot playing at? The bullshit about blood protection was granting on Harry's nerves gravely already.

At least Dumbledore had apparently said something to Vernon, because his uncle had reduced himself to growling and shouting at Harry. Yes, and to hateful staring as well. It would be enough for Harry, only it was so clear that it wouldn't last. There was too much hate in Vernon's piggy eyes. Too many late-night drinks.

The doorbell sounded. Harry laid down the potato he was just peeling and went to open the door.

"Remus?" he exclaimed at seeing the shabby looking wizard and smiled. Did Remus come to take him away?

"Not really, Potter," Remus answered him in a familiar cold, silky voice. Snape's voice. Harry's smile faded immediately.

"Snape?"

"It's Professor Snape for you, Potter. Now if you were as polite as to step out of my way," the man sneered. It was a rather disturbing to see that expression on Remus' face.

_If you were so polite as to greet, you git,_ Harry thought, but he only shrugged and let the wizard in. In the beginning of summer, Harry had hated Snape for not helping Sirius. After the most horrible pain over Sirius' loss had faded, though, and Harry had thought about what had happened with a clearer head, he had realised that Snape had actually acted as Harry had asked him to. Too bad Harry hadn't seen through the man's act. The hate faded again into strong dislike – his normal feeling towards Snape.

"Who was it?" Petunia's unpleasant voice sounded through the house, and the woman came up from the living room. Seeing the man in robes, she started visibly, obviously recognising him as a wizard.

"I came to fetch Potter. He won't be coming back this summer," Snape informed her coldly, to Harry's amusement 'forgetting' to voice a greeting once again. Then he turned to Harry, "Get your things. As quickly as possible."

"My trunk's locked in the cellar," he told Snape, whilst looking at Petunia meaningfully. "I'll bring the things from my room."

"I'll bring the key," Petunia responded hastily, when she noticed the disagreeable look the wizard gave her.

"Am I to understand that you were the reason for the abominable state of Potter's summer homework?" Harry could hear Snape saying as he hurried upstairs, and he grinned. Snape sneering at Petunia was fun – even if it was spoiled by his Polyjuiced face. Harry quickly emptied his secret storage under his bed. He felt like singing with happiness. He was leaving!

Not five minutes afterwards the two of them left, Harry hidden under his invisibility cloak. A short – and for Harry disturbing – trip by Portkey, and the two of them were at the border of Hogwarts grounds. Harry sighed in content. He loved the castle. It was his home, whatever Dumbledore may think of it.

Inside the castle, Harry automatically headed towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Wrong direction, Potter," Snape, still in Remus' skin, announced. "You are going to stay in my quarters till the end of the holiday, working diligently on your Magical Defence and Occlumency skills. Oh, and also on your homework, that you haven't even started yet, as I gathered."

_Just freaking perfect,_ Harry thought sullenly, _three weeks in Snape's care. Insults, belittling, contempt, and looting through his worst memories. Exactly what he needed. Great. Just bloody peachy. _

Harry said nothing and followed the wizard into the dungeons. What other options did he have? Dumbledore surely backed Snape on this. Hell, the old bastard would probably think Harry should be grateful to him for being 'rescued' from his relatives.

***

"I can't fucking believe it!" Harry shot up and started pacing around Severus' living room.

Severus' eyes narrowed. "I can assure you it is true. Skeeter and I found out, and I thought up a plan – or a pretence, more accurately – to get you out of there. I'm a strict disciplinarian, but I wouldn't let a child be abused, believe what you want."

"Not you," the boy waved him off dismissively, as if he didn't understand how much he had just insulted Severus. "Dumbledore! I thought- I thought _he_ sent you. But nope! He would have left me there rotting for the rest of the summer!"

The boy kept pacing through the room, hands in his hair, making it even more ruffled than usually. "What was he thinking?" he continued ranting. "That if there's a Prophecy that I and Voldemort are supposed to kill each other, that I have to survive anything and everyone else?"

Now, that was an idea that got Severus' attention. "An interesting interpretation," he mused aloud, "but I don't think Albus would risk trying to prove it."

Two angry green eyes turned to him, burning and challenging. "So, you think Dumbledore believed Petunia that I fell down the stairs?"

"No," Severus said softly. How could he, too, knowing that very probably Albus had been already informed about the abuse by Skeeter several years ago. Severus had hesitated for long days if he should share this information with Harry. Finally, he decided he would. The boy needed to know where he stood with the old, powerful wizard.

Severus carefully started explaining the old notes, and Skeeter's theory that she had been Obliviated by Albus. He repeatedly stressed that there was no proof that Skeeter's memory had really been whipped out, or if it was, that it had been done by Albus.

By the time Severus finished, Harry was bundled up on the couch, as if in physical pain. For one horrible minute, Severus feared the boy would start crying.

Harry turned his head to Severus, his eyes full of betrayal. "How could he?" he whispered.

"As I said, it is only a speculation-" Severus cut himself off, when Harry shook his head resolutely.

"You don't believe it yourself," the boy said bitterly.

"No," Severus admitted. It was really blatantly obvious that Albus was prepared to tolerate the abuse. Even if Albus hadn't been told by Skeeter, he should have checked on the orphaned boy, and he certainly couldn't have believed the horrible belt welts were caused by a fall off the stairs. In short, Albus knew. Had known.

"The point is," Severus decided to move on, "that if you let Skeeter publish an article about the abuse, Albus won't be able to turn a blind eye on it anymore, nor to hush it. The public will ask for their punishment as well as for new guardians for you."

Harry's face showed clearly how unsure the boy was. He looked unusually young and vulnerable. Severus hurried to assure him, "a lot of families will be more than willing to get the guardianship. The Weasleys will stand in the first row, undoubtedly."

"Would you?" Harry asked, stunning Severus completely.

"Me?" he asked weekly. What was the boy playing at? True, the two and half weeks they had spent together proved that they could stay civil to each other; they even got to a certain level of mutual trust and respect. Still...

"The Weasleys are vulnerable. Ginny, at least. You're used to protect yourself. You're already a target, too, so taking me as a ward won't increase the danger much." Harry spoke quickly, intent on persuading Severus. "You got me out of there." The boy paused, hesitating. "You told me truth," he added softly. "All I always wanted was to be told the truth."

***

Rita took a sip of her coffee; she was sitting in the Diagon Alley's most expensive café, discreetly hidden behind her morning paper, and observed the witches and wizards around. She smiled in satisfaction. Everyone was talking about _her _article. Her scoop. Her great comeback to graces. Life was good.

_The Saved Hero_

_Only recently it came to light that Harry Potter, the hero of the wizarding world, was mistreated by his Muggle family that he was forced to grow up with since his parents were murdered. Currently, the Muggles are waiting for their trial, charged with child abuse. With respect to the victim's wishes, details of his treatment at the hands of the abominable Muggles will not be published._

"_I'm glad it's over," Harry Potter confessed in the exclusive interview for the Daily Prophet, "I have a new guardian now, and I want to forget about everything that happened."_

_When asked what punishment his relatives should obtain in his opinion, the clement boy stated, "I don't care. I just don't want to see them ever again."_

_More open was Harry Potter about his present state of affairs. "I have a new guardian now, my Potions teacher Severus Snape." Harry explained that Severus Snape had been working as Dumbledore's spy on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Harry bravely insists on calling him V-------t.) "Now Severus' true allegiances were revealed, so he can't continue spying, and so he is supporting me openly," the Boy-Who-Lived shared. "He has just become my guardian and he's teaching me to defend myself against magical attacks." _

"_Potter was repeatedly attacked by the Dark Lord and his sympathizers in the past years," Severus Snape told to the Daily Prophet, "I want him well prepared for what he will have to face in future." _

_When asked why he decided to become Potter's guardian, Snape revealed, "his mother was my childhood friend. I felt I owed it to her to take care of Harry and his future."_

_In the end of the interview for the Daily Prophet, Harry Potter shyly thanked the reporter for helping to discover his mistreatment at the hands of his Aunt and Uncle. "I would_ _never have come out on my own. I'm glad you helped me, Ms. Skeeter."_

***

"Everyone's gonna stare at me," Harry whined. He was already wearing his brand new school uniform – two sizes bigger than the last one! – because he and Severus were about to leave to the Great Hall for the Welcoming feast.

"Whining doesn't suit you, Mr. Potter," Severus admonished gently. "The rumours will die down in a few days. Just repeat to yourself the good points of all of this. And don't forget coming to friendly terms with the reporter with the sharpest tongue."

"And the Hogwarts' teacher with the sharpest tongue," Harry grinned cheekily at his guardian and then quickly ran out of their quarters.


End file.
